Packages for coupling optoelectronic components to optical fibers are subject to numerous design constraints. It is in general desirable that such packages be hermetically sealed, compact, and easily manufacturable. It is also desirable that such packages provide efficient cooling of the optoelectronic components, and allow access to optical elements within the package during the alignment of various optical elements. It is important that high-temperature manufacturing steps not damage heat-sensitive package components. In addition, it is desirable that the package manufacturing process include as few thermal processing steps as possible. Thermal processing steps, such as soldering, typically require heating the entire package and significantly increase manufacturing costs.
In a commonly used design approach for a diode laser package, a diode laser is mounted within a hermetically sealed housing having a base, side walls, and a lid. Heat dissipated by the laser is transferred to an external heat sink through the base. The housing has a feedthrough for an optical fiber, and electrical feedthroughs for electrical connections to the laser. Typically, the electrical feedthroughs run through the base, while the optical feedthrough runs through the lid.
For examples of packages for optoelectronic devices see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,119,363, 4,752,109, 5,029,968, and 5,430,820, which are herein incorporated by reference. The packages disclosed in the above-incorporated patents have relatively poor thermal conductivities, or cannot be easily assembled. In addition, the soldering processes used in assembling the packages place significant restrictions on the package manufacturing, since soldering typically requires heating the entire package to a temperature that can damage optoelectronic components.